mordhaofandomcom-20200214-history
GIRO GIRO
'Giro '(JIRO JIRO) is an Armenian Virtual Knightmares member and founder. Background ''Prior to Mordhao'' Giru was born in Malakabad during the 1990s to a Japanese seamstress and an Armenian Weed Farmer. Life was hard, as shortly after his father's weed farm was removed from Malakabadian waters, his mother left him as well. Abandoned and left to his own devices, the resourceful Giro knew there was only one "family" for him, the Virtual Knightmares. After years of crime and violence, Giro caught the interest of Stouty, ruling Duelyard and purportedly became one of his biggest friends. He had a brief but secret romantic affair with Stouty's daughter, Muni, who bore him a son, whom he named Frank. Despite Giro's best efforts to keep their relationship undiscovered, Stouty eventually found out, and on one night raided his home, killing his lover and escaping with his child. Betrayed and left for dead, Giro himself was arrested and put behind bars for twenty years. As he finished his sentence, Giro sought to reclaim honor for his late wife and find his lost son. As he killed his former best friend - Stouty - he finally found a way to track down what he was looking for, and the one man who could help him - Crushed. The Search for Frank After a period of searching, Giro and Crushed finally found a lead to Frank's whereabouts in 2017. Whilst on his way to find his son he had to come through many obstacles, he made friends and enemies as his story continued. He came upon Belmez, which at that time was under occupation from the BL Clan. He was warmly welcomed and lead to their leader - Mrs. Rag. Giro had a very good impression until he was a caged baboon next to Mrs. Rag's throne, this upset Giro. He instantly lost his calm, and attacked Mrs. Rag. What he didn't know was that Mrs. Rag was in fact a proffessional lagswitcher, he teleported and speedhacked from place to place, it was a fierce fight, but eventually Giru defeated him and freed the baboon, his name was Coutsavlis. The rest of the BL members scattered and ran as they heard their leader take his last breath. After a bit of searching around Belmez, Giro was shocked to found his annorexic son Frank lying on the floor in a cage, next to a secret weapon; RICK. When Frank regained his senses, he shocked Giro and the VK members by telling them that Stouty had sold him to Mrs.Rag, as he didn't see him fit with his annorexia. As the search had ended, and Frank was found, Coutsavlis had became Giro's personal baboon companion, as they travelled throughout the wastelands Giro made countless of other companions which eventually lead to the formation of Virtual Knightmares - a force not to be reckoned with, a force which utilized reverse overheads, drags, accels, footwork, rainbows, stunskip and counless of other unbeatable 'skills'. Speculation It is rumoured that Giro possesses a weapon of anus destruction, called Rape Induced Cancer Killjoy (RICK for short), it came from the depths of Mrs. Rag's blacksmithes of powerful lag switches, merging both the highly praised PacketLoss with Ping, with a touch of asutism for increased efficiency. A weapon to surpass Lagger Gear. This weapon was revealed to have its own sentience, which took its identity RICK and attacked Mrs. Rag until he had to let it free. It was submerged in autism, and looked for similar people that shared this affiliation so he could feel accepted. He found it in Giro, after marching for 3 weeks without his biofuel, "retard normies". Both quickly got together and maybe shared romance, leading to the birth of a half baboon half autist, which may be Coutsavlis, he, unsure of his own identity, fled to the birthplace of his lesbian mother, in the depths of Belmez, this is when it is speculated that he was captured by Mrs. Rag's troops for further holey investigation. During Giro's quest for Frank, he found his son captured, and it is thought that he used his secret weapon -for he could have never defeated such a lagmeister without aid- , RICK, to then proceed to overwhelm Mrs. Rag, ultimately defeating him. Trivia General *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91WC3-M6hQM Dubaxa, gona crush all the fucking noobs with a fucking dubaxe, gona chop 'em up yeeaaaa"] Quotes * "''Yeah that's right Vincent you try and f** date rape some girl because you just over his f** won't show picture of yourself and just f** resort of rape because you can't get laid" * "FTP is feint to larry" Video Gallery Way of the Melee Slasher - The Anime= Jiro Full.png|Jiro in full detail. Jiro Mask Overkill.png|Jiro's mask in color.